the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roots
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roots 48 Comments Irina Leví Irina Leví @irenelavn 2 years ago So, this role-play is about how Irina came to the Society, please enjoy. Irina woke up, but, somehow, she wasn't. The place was different: the ground, the water, everything... She knew them, but she didn't. Irina finally opened her brown eyes: she was stunbed by the trip she made (unintentionally) to London. Tired and scared, she stand up in the shore of the Thames. -Hello?- she said, in a shy but deep voice. -Hello?- she repeated, but there was no answer. She knew what she have to do. Finally she went to London, all wet. There was a few people watching her... -Look at her. -She doesn't seem to be from here. -Don't look at her and keep walking. "Keep walking" Irina thought Once again, she was having another panic attack. She kept walking, each time faster. She could feel her heart beating faster, faster, faster... Until she fell in front of a huge biulding... She accidentaly hit the doors, opening them. When she saw the Lodgers, she knew (or she thought) she was in troubles. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh, my!" exclaimed a tall, dark-haired man in a blue waistcoat as the door was suddenly knocked open. His green eyes beheld the unknown woman who'd fallen. "Heavens, are you alright?" he asked, concerned, as he went to help her up. •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "God" Irina thought "I want to go home". Irina looked at her hands, covered by a rainbow paint. -I-I'm... Fine...- said Irina in her deep voice. The shy voice could be heared in all the hall. She looked at the place. "more people, that's all I need" Irina tried to stand up, but she fell once again. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Irina Leví • 2 years ago ((Hey there! So, just a quick explanation: The way Introduction roleplays work around here is kind of odd. The Society is a place where time sometimes behaves strangely. So when your character is greeted by each member of the Society, it's separately. In other words, a timeline where Irina is greeted by Lewis happens. So does a separate timeline where Irina is greeted by Sydney. Lewis and Sydney and her paint are not in the same timeline/scene together. We do it this way so that your character has a chance to meet the other characters on their own and get familiar with everybody. Thankfully, time only behaves strangely during the Introduction roleplays. It should be normal for other, later roleplays you do.)) •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Oh please FORGIVE ME!! D: •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I'm sorry, please forgive me. :c 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Irina Leví • 2 years ago ((It's alright; there's no need to apologize. When I first began roleplaying on TRPS over a year ago, I, too, was unaware of the way Introduction roleplays work here until someone explained it to me. Simply edit your original response to me so there is no mention of paint or of other people in it and we can continue playing from there! :) )) •Share › Avatar CarwashCat • 2 years ago A brown-haired, freckly and bespectacled woman carrying a canvas and painting tools was just about to go through the doors when Irina fell through them. The woman paused for a moment, slightly confused and adjusting her large glasses, then dropped her tools and rushed to the poor woman. The paint cans burst open, covering the floor behind her in an array of striking colours; but she didn't notice. Her palette, hung from her belt, gently but accidentally hit Irina's face. "Oh, crumbs! I'm so sorry!" Sydney Karen Shaw apologised, detaching the palette from her belt and tossing it aside; not recognising that it couldn't have hurt her. "Are you alright?" •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago The palette hit her face, but her fluffy hair was covering most part of Irina's face, somehow, her hair was a type of shield. The palette just stained her hair. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago Sydney quickly took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away the drying paint. Great way to introduce yourself, Sydney. Brilliant! "Are you alright, Miss?" Sydney asked Irina, shuffling closer. •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago -I'm... F-fine- said Irina in a shy tune. She tried to stand up, but the wet skirt was making her fall again. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago Sydney reflexively caught the poor woman in her arms as she fell. Clearly not fine. She was oddly wet, and frankly smelled. As if in the Thames. "Sorry, odd question: have you been in any water recently? Like a pool, er... a lake? A... a river? Maybe? Ringing any bells?" •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago • edited -Well, I--I was... S-ailing... But there was... A s-storm... But then... I woke up here... Irina was really nervous, too many eyes was watching her. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "Oh, crumbs that's awful..." Sydney at last noticed a small flock of Lodgers by the door, likely attracted by the visitor and her tools scattered all over the floor. "Hey! Can you lot give us some space, please!" The Lodgers shrugged and moved out of view, but Sydney could still tell they were eavesdropping. "Sorry about them." Sydney apologised. "Do you have a name?" •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago I-Irina... Irina Leví. Irina finally could stand up. -I'm really sorry for this...- she pointed to the scattered paint. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "Oh, don't worry about that. It's nothing compared to a lot of the rooms here." Sydney reassured her, readjusting her glasses. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Irina. I'm Sydney Shaw. Let's get something warm on you. You look frozen solid; poor thing." Taking her own coat from the rack, Sydney put it around Irina's shoulders. "Here you go. Would a fireplace be okay for you?" •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago -it would be perfect!!!! Irina's lips were purple (by the cold). •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "I'll take you to the kitchen. It's got a fireplace there. I'll make you some tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?" Sydney led her toward the kitchen, eyeing the observing Lodgers annoyedly. •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago • edited -Hot chocolate, please. Irina was looking all the hall. -Wonderful... Such beautiful place... And what perfect acoustics! •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago Acoustics? Odd choice of words. But yeah, I suppose she's right. "Welcome to the Society of Arcane Sciences, Irina." Sydney remarked. Reaching the kitchen, Sydney pulled up a chair next to the dead fireplace. She gestured for Irina to sit down. "I'll see if I can find get a fire going." •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago • edited -the Society for Arcane Sciences?- Irina said. -are you a scientist, miss Shaw? •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "Not a scientist. Not even a doctor. Well, I don't have a doctorate, if you know what I mean. I'm a painter by trade, but I dabble in pigmentation chemistry." Sydney explained, yanking a few logs from a wooden box nearby and tossing them in the fireplace grate. She placed a couple lumps of coal inside and lit them with a match. "There we are. Warm yourself up, and I'll fix you some hot chocolate." 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago -Thank you, miss Shaw.- said Irina. She felt the fire warm her up, but that wasn't enough. -It's very kind from your part, miss Shaw. It seems I'm a nuisance. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "Nuisance? Not at all!" Sydney piped, filling a kettle with water. "Happy to help. So what exactly happened before you came here? You mentioned sailing and a storm." •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago - I was sailing throught America. We were at the middle of Mexico's Gulf when the storm came. It was hard to stay afloat. The last thing I remember is that I fell in the water.... Then I appeared here... She was really exhausted. Her breathing didn't allow her to talk much. -pigmentation chemistry- Irina murmured. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago Sydney placed the kettle on the stove and lit the gas. She listened intently. "You floated ashore from the Gulf of Mexico?" Sydney asked, getting a mug and hot chocolate. "That's thousands of miles away, you would've drowned if you fell into the storm. You must've been rescued. That's the only explanation I can..." Sydney heard her hobby from Irina. "Er... yes, it's a study of pigments. Materials that change colour depending on the level of wavelengths. It's relatively new in the science world." •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago -is strange... I don't know why...- said Irina.- but anyway, that sounds really interesting! Wavelengths... And on the temperature, too? •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "Well, to maintain a stable form, if that makes sense. I'm not really an expert with them; I just sort of... experiment. But painting is my main area." Sydney explained. "What about your's?" •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago -well, I'm a luthier (( she builds instruments)), and I experiment with sounds, how to improve them, and create new instruments- Said Irina really excited-. My last invent is the Icebell. I have an "ice-cave", you now, with " ice stalactites" as bells, you hit them with a small stick and you get the sound, they can alse be blown.- Irina talked about them as a wonder. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "Oh, interesting. I would've imagined it's difficult to get sound from icicles. How do you do it?" Sydney asked. With the kettle boiled, she poured the water into the mug of hot chocolate powder. •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago -it's hard to explain. It depends on the temperature, it should be cold. Always. When they are in tune, I have to keep the actual temperature. But when you are in the cave, you should be quiet- said Irina- I added them an artificial mineral, and the place is closed, it's actally a room.- Irina was really worried, she was far away from her home. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago Finished making it, Sydney gave Irina the hot chocolate. "Drink up, warm up. After that, I'm sure we can find you a place to stay for a while." •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago • edited -thanks, miss Shaw- Irina drank and tasted the hot chocolate. She felt her soul warm up. It was perfect. -thank you- Irina reapeted-. Seriously, thank you. How can I compensate your hospitality? •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "Oh, unnecessary, I assure you. I'm a painter, Miss Laví. My compensation is recognition." Sydney artistically but rather superfluously explained. True, she had financial troubles, but she survived fine without requiring favours. "If you work with musical instruments and the like, I'm sure we can find a placement for you here. Most of the scientists were taken off the streets, me included. I'm sure the heads would be pleased with another addition to our fine Society." •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago -Are you sure?- said Irina in her shy but deep voice- I think I would be a nuisance, because I'm a foreing, you know. I don't know how to "act"- she said while she was drinking her hot chocolate. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "Oh, please. You don't need to act, just be who you are. Most of the people here are a little... eccentric anyway, and I'm sure they won't judge." Sydney reassured her, coming closer and holding her cold hands. "We'll find out what happened to you, I promise you." •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago -uhmm okay...- said Irina while she finished her hot chocolate. She stand up and looked the mug- uhmn where can I put this?- she asked. ((Happy New Year, @CarwashCat !!)) •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago ((And you too!)) "Oh, allow me." Sydney replied, taking the mug. She simply put it near the sink. Not my job. "Right, how about we settle you somewhere? Let's see... I'm not sure if Dr. Jekyll is in today, out on some meeting with a superintendent or something of that ilk... How about you come up to my room and we'll see what we can do?" •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago • edited -Okay, to your room.- Irina said- and who's Dr. Jekyll? Irina was finally dry, her skin was light brown again. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago Sydney stood up and led Irina to the kitchen door. "Dr. Henry Jekyll is the co-founder of the Society. I've only met him once, when he came to invite me here at my previous lodgings. What he's a doctor of I don't know." She opened the door. "Probably something really really boring." Sydney joked. •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago -ohhh my...- Irina exclaimed. -This is amazing!- she said when she saw all the beautiful colors and all the tools. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "Oh, thank you. I try." Sydney modestly replied. "At least somebody thinks they're good." She moved a few canvases off armchairs and offered one for Irina. •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago Irina took it. -So you're a painter, but you're dedicated to science?- she said-. My father told me that it couldn't be possible. When I was younger, I was obsessed with paleontology and astronomy, but when I grew up, I started to love the art. I don't know why. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "Well, I wouldn't say dedicated. I dabble with science." Sydney explained. "My father told me the exact same thing. My parents didn't exactly approve of my undertaking of art. But... it's not their problem anymore." •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago • edited Irina looked at her in a strange way. "Would she mean..." thought Irina, "No... She wouldn't" -I think my mother gave me the attraction for the arts. She was a beautiful singer and dancer. Irina kept herself quiet for a while... Watching the place. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "That's nice." Sydney replied, noticing Irina's expression at her. "It's alright, when my parents died, the feeling of hatred was mutual. I've come to accept that, to some degree... Anyway! Less about me, more about the now. Where do you hail from?" •Share › Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago -Well, maybe you won't believe me- she said.- I'm from Mexico. Irina was nervous. The fact that she was latina (and that she could speak English) worried her. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Irina Leví • 2 years ago "I don't have any reason that I shouldn't believe you. True, you're a stranger and I've just met you, but you need help. And that's as good a reason as any." Sydney explained. She sat down opposite her, but moved closer. "I only asked where you came from so we can send a letter back telling anyone you know that you're safe. Surely there's someone back there waiting for you?" •Share › − Avatar Irina Leví CarwashCat • 2 years ago Irina thought on her family and friends, the only ones she thought of was her father, who was disappointed of her, and her friend, Marin Onell. -maybe my father. She wasn't sure of that, but she knew him, he was her father. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy